Orthopaedic surgeons perform reconstructive surgery of the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) on patients who have traumatically injured this ligament. ACL reconstructive surgery restores the function of the ACL in the human knee and provides stability for the knee allowing patients to return to athletic activities. Without ACL reconstructive surgery, patients typically experience instability, “giving way,” of the knee and incur further injury to other important anatomic structures of the knee, including meniscal and articular cartilage.